


The Moon and His Stars

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Series: The King and the Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukki and yamaguchi are platonic soulmates, not a soulmate au though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Tsukishima is bad at feelings, and Yamaguchi knows him too damn well.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The King and the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	The Moon and His Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

"Hey king."  
“Of course the king would say that.”  
"King!"

So Tsukishima might be fond of certain nicknames for his setter. And so they may be veiled attempts at processing his crush. But its not like anyone notices. Or.. maybe almost no one notices. 

"Tsukki! Walk me home, my mom has to give you something," Yamaguchi calls to him in the club room. Tsukki knows that's absolute bullshit because he went over yesterday, and if he left something it would just join the collection of his things. “I have to study for that test,” he says, secretly hoping Yamaguchi won't know he’s lying. But, today isn’t his day and his oldest friend knows that he runs his hand through his hair when he lies. “No you don’t. So come on or I’ll cut your cookie supply off,” Yamaguchi threatens casually.

“I really fucking hate you sometimes,” Tsukki grumbles as he follows the shorter out the door, leaving only Hinata and Kageyama behind.  
"Mhm, hate you too,” Yamaguchi responds without pause.

They walk in quiet under the streetlights for a while, long enough that Tsukki starts to hope Yamaguchi’s mom actually did need to give him something. But, alas, he should have known better. When they’re two blocks away from Yamaguchi’s house, the shorter abruptly stops in front of the park and drags his friend on to the swings, deserted now that it’s past 8.

“So. Kageyama? Really?” Yamaguchi says as they swing slowly, dragging their feet. Tsukki snorts. “Trust me, it was not my intention. But have you seen how cute he is when he finally does a perfect set? Not my fault.”

Yamaguchi smiles down at the ground at that. “You’re really crushing bad, huh? Kinda cute Tsukki.”  
“Oh my god, if you tell anyone about this, you’re dead,” he threatens.  
“Uh huh, I know the drill by know. You could always, I don’t know, not bully him? Be nice to him and ask him out?” He suggests. Tsukishima looks at him like he has three heads. “Are you insane? Me? Dealing with my feelings. Nope. These bad boys are going to stay repressed for a long time,” he responds. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, but allows it.

“Well, if you ever process them I’m here. I could help you ask him out, Kei,” Yamaguchi offers. Tsukki nods. They swing together in the quiet, until the sky darkens completely. Then they walk to Yamaguchi’s house to shower, eat, and sleep. Honestly, Tsukki didn't even bring pajamas with him, but he knows he has a stash at his best friend’s house. They practically live together at this point. Yamaguchi’s pile of things in Tsukki’s room is almost the same size as Tsukki’s pile at Yamaguchi’s house.

“Hey Mrs. Yamaguchi,” Tsukki calls as he walks in. “Hi Kei,” she responds, “We’re having leftovers for dinner, but you and Tadashi better go shower before then. I don't want teenage boy smell in the kitchen,” she says as she types on her computer, sitting cross legged on the couch. Tsukki just nods, smiling at the instant mothering.

He and Tadashi go upstairs to shower, taking turns. Tsukki goes first, so when it’s Yamaguchi’s turn, he just lies down on the double bed, resting after a long day of crushing, volleyball, and homework. Just as he's almost asleep, Tadashi comes out of the shower and jumps on to the other side of the bed.

“Damn it Yama, I was almost asleep,” Tsukki complains. “Sorry Tsukki,” he says laughing, “but aren’t you hungry?”  
Tsukkishima’s stomach grumbles in answer, which sets Tadashi off again, making him laugh so hard he almost falls off the bed. Tsukki gets up, ignoring his friend, and walks downstairs, leaving the guffawing boy alone.

He’s heating up leftovers when Yamaguchi comes downstairs. He had already set out two plates and two glasses, both full of juice, and gestures to them. “Drink some, you gotta be thirsty after that mess,” Tsukki comments. Yamaguchi reaches for his drink happily, chugging half of it in one go. Which he quickly regrets, as spice bursts across his tongue and down his throat. “Tsukki you piece of shit! Why did you put jalapeños in this?”  
The taller boy doesn't even turn around. “What do you mean Tadashi? I made my best friend a glass of juice. That’s all,” he says innocently. Yamaguchi glares at him and pours it down the sink.

The microwave beeps, and their food is ready. They split it evenly, but Yamaguchi waits until Tsukki eats a bite first to make sure it's not poisoned. When the middle blocker doesn’t spit out the food or keel over, the shorter takes a suspicious bite. It's good, so he quickly eats the rest, much to Tsukki’s amusement.

When they're done, Yamaguchi cleans up, to his displeasure. “You didn’t even cook! Why am I cleaning up?” He protests good naturedly.  
“Tadashi!” Tsukki says in mock horror, “you would have a guest clean the plates?!” Yamaguchi snorts. “You lost the title of guest when you basically became my adopted brother that time my mom took care of you when you were sick.” Tsukki laughs, it's a fair point.

When the dishes are done, they head up stairs to bed. Tsukki on the right, Yamaguchi on the left like always.

"You know, Kageyama might like you if you were the actual you around him,” Tadashi mentions once they’re settled and the lights are out. Tsukki feels his face grow warm at the thought. “You really think so?” He asks hesitantly, letting out the insecurities only Tadashi has seen before. “Yeah, of course,” he responds. “Even if you do steal all the blankets and are annoying as fuck when I have to wake you up.”  
“Hey!” Tsukki complains, “I do not steal all the blankets, I just need more because I’m tall.”  
“Notice how you didn’t deny the second one,” Yamaguchi teases.  
“I know who I am,” Tsukki sniffs.  
They laugh together, and it's nice. They fall asleep easily, calm and happy.

\---------------------------

“Hey Tadashi,” Tsukki says as they walk to school the next morning, “I think i'll try to be nicer to the King.” Yamaguchi grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii i can't decide for the next chapter, should I do a kageyama pov next, or just continue from tsukkis?


End file.
